


Certezas Relativas

by LenoraRoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, pode ser visto apenas como amor fraternal, romance subentendido
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraRoth/pseuds/LenoraRoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pois se Lorcan era pedra, Lysander era neblina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certezas Relativas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Essa é a primeira one que eu posto aqui no site, então estou sentindo um pouquinho de nervoso. Portanto, se puderem expressar a opinião de vocês, agradeceria muito (:  
> Fanfic postada também no FF.Net.

Se tem uma coisa que pode-se dizer a respeito de Lorcan, é que ele é racional.

Mesmo tendo vivido toda a sua vida embaixo do teto de Rolf e Luna, seus pais avoados, distraídos e ingênuos, Lorcan desenvolvera o que as pessoas poderiam chamar de "pé-no-chão": era ele quem, muitas vezes, tinha de resolver os problemas de sua família, pensar em uma solução prática, tirá-los de confusões.

Porque, se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que seus pais nunca deixariam de ser crianças.

E então ele luta pela proteção deles, e os defende, e paga as contas, e enfrenta a dores. É doce o suficiente para entrar na fantasia de seus progenitores de vez em quando, apenas para fazê-los felizes, mas seu cérebro reconhece que a insanidade faz parte do gene da família e que ele, por algum motivo, acabou escapando disso.

O mesmo não se pode dizer a respeito de Lysander.

Lysander sorri como uma criança, e tem o dom de acreditar em milagres. Lysander fecha os olhos e viaja para outra dimensão com a facilidade com que realiza um feitiço de levitação. Ele conhece todas as lendas e verdades escondidas que Lorcan prefere ignorar. Tem leveza no andar, no falar, é delicado em suas atitudes e infantil em seus pensamentos.

Lorcan é pedra, tão firme e sólido, sendo o suporte de sua família inteira. Lysander é neblina, etéreo e entorpecente, nunca presente o suficiente para revelar se tudo é sonho ou realidade. Enquanto Lorcan entende o porquê das coisas, Lysander cria seus próprios porquês.

E talvez tenha sido por isso que Lorcan se perdera na neblina que é o irmão. Pois sendo ele pedra, rocha firme e sólida, entendido das verdades absolutas, ávido por conhecimento material, sendo Lorcan tão lógico quanto era, a curiosidade sobre as certezas relativas de seu irmão o atormentava. Ele precisava conhecer, precisava entender como ele, sendo feito de carne, pôde vir do mesmo útero e placenta de Lysander, feito de nuvens e de promessas duvidosas.

Lysander era sua maior incerteza, e era isso que o deixava maluco, pois Lorcan era feito de certezas.

E ele só pôde enfim ter paz quando saiu de seu confortável caminho de pedras lapidadas para se aventurar nas ervas daninhas da estrada de seu irmão.


End file.
